Leman Russ Demolisher
The Demolisher gets its name from the enormous siege cannon that sits within its turret. This demolisher cannon fires massive shells that can level buildings, annihilate heavily armoured infantry, and obliterate vehicles in a single hit. However, the main cannon is not the only thing that makes the Demolisher so dangerous and so popular amongst the infantry of the Imperial Guard. Based on the venerable chassis and construction techniques of the Leman Russ, the Demolisher strains its engine by adding even more armour to its rear quarters and thickening the armour in all other locations. This makes it one of the slower vehicles in the Imperial Guard arsenal, almost as slow as some of the colossal super-heavy tanks, but also one of the most resilient. Demolishers can form bulwarks in defensive actions, and a line of these tanks can hold off a determined attacker for hours, if not days, when properly supplied with ammunition. On the offensive, the Demolisher acts as a siege tank, spearheading attacks against the most hardened points of enemy resistance. Often equipped with hull lascannons and exceptionally dangerous sponson weaponry such as plasma cannons and multi-meltas, these siege tanks can blast holes in enemy formations, allowing for faster elements to move in and claim their objectives. The Demolisher is a vital and powerful element of any Armoured Company. Leman Russ Demolisher Profile Type: Tracked Vehicle Purchase Price: N/A Size: Enormous Structural Integrity: 60 Armour: Front 40, Top 35, Rear 22 Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Ponderous, Tracked Vehicle Narrative Speed: 12 kmph/28 kmph Combat Speed: 10/25/50/75/100 Handling Modifier (Drive (Ground Vehicle): 0 Crew: 1 Commander (Turret), 1 Driver, 1 Gunner (Turret), 1 Loader/Gunner (Turret/Hull Weapon), 2 additional Gunners (Sponsons; if taken) Access Points: A hatch on top of tank. Special: Robust: This STC vehicle is famously easy to repair and phenomenally resilient, as a result all Tests made to repair a Leman Russ have a have a +10 bonus. Weapons Weapons Depending on Varient Turret-mounted Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+10 X; Pen 8; Clip 12; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable), a Vanquisher Battle cannon(900m; S/-/-; 3d10+5x; Pen 16; Clip 6; Reload 2 Full; Accurate), or a Demolisher Cannon (50m; S/-/-; 4d10+20x; Pen 10; Clip 2; Full; Blast {10}, Concussive {3}) Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): • Heavy Bolter (Front Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • Lascannon (Front Facing; 300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) • Heavy Flamer (Front Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) Options The Leman Russ may take two Sponson-mounted weapons (choose one of the following): • 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • 2 Heavy Flamers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • 2 Plasma Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 8; Clip 32; Reload 5 Full; Blast 1, Maximal, Overheat) The Leman Russ may take one Pintle-mounted weapon mounted atop the turret (choose one of the following): • Heavy Stubber (100m; –/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • Storm Bolter (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing) Write the second section of your page here. Category:Ground Vehicles